A customer of a bank may use a credit card or a debit card to access funds in the customer's account. If the credit card becomes lost or stolen, then the customer may request a new credit card from the bank. The bank deactivates the old credit card, assigns a new credit card number to the account, and prints a new credit card for the customer. The bank then sends the new credit card to the customer's mailing address. After receiving the credit card in the mail, the customer activates the card by calling a bank representative, using the bank's website, or swiping the card through an automatic teller machine (ATM) and entering a personal identification number (PIN).